


Остановись, мгновенье

by amrun456



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrun456/pseuds/amrun456
Summary: … ты прекрасно.•Немного додуманных сцен после событий 3х02 и дальше.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	1. Не останавливаясь

**Author's Note:**

> У меня ни в каких планах не было создавать что-то такое. Но недавно пересматривала третий сезон, и хотя добавить-то там нечего, я всё же попробую, потому что мне плохо.  
> Это должно было стать “чем-то маленьким странички на три”, но, как всегда, что-то пошло не так.

Решительно избавившись от рабочего жилета, Янто Джонс приоткрыл дверь разгонявшейся машины и выбросил его прочь — жилет исчез в облаке пыли, поднятой колёсами. Он захлопнул дверь за собой и прокашлялся — чёртова пыль, повсюду чёртова пыль.

— Куда мы едем? — нервно поинтересовался Рис с водительского сиденья; в голосе отчётливо слышалась возрастающая паника. — У нас ведь есть дальнейший план? Скажите, что у нас есть план.

— Рис, всё в порядке. У нас есть план, — самым спокойным, избранным тоном отвечала Гвен, надеясь не допустить нервного срыва. Она прекрасно понимала, что все — люди, и все напряжены до предела, но _это_ сейчас совершенно ни к чему. — Разрабатываемый план. Верно, мальчики?

— Я знаю некоторые заброшенные объекты, раньше принадлежавшие Торчвуду-Один. Мы могли бы временно скрыться в каком-нибудь из них, — изо всех сил Янто старался оставаться сдержанным, хотя внутри всё до сих пор сотрясалось после всплеска адреналина. Он медленно выдохнул, прежде чем продолжить: — Объясню по дороге. Для начала… найди дорогу.

Решив вмешаться, Джек наклонился ближе к передним сиденьям и с привычной улыбкой произнёс, прочистив горло:

— Не хочу показаться навязчивым, но… хорошо бы по пути ограбить какой-нибудь импортный магазин.

Янто не сдержал ухмылки, взглянув на него и заметив, что он наконец-то прикрыл своё драгоценное хозяйство предложенной курткой.

— Никаких разбойничьих налётов сегодня, — “строго” ответил Джонс, после чего наклонился и принялся на ощупь отыскивать что-то под своим сиденьем. — Я… не исключал вероятность такого исхода. Так что вот здесь…

Джек засмеялся.

— Всё-то ты продумаешь… — скромно протянул капитан, наблюдая за своим партнёром.

— Иначе я бы не был так хорош.

Бросив на него неоднозначный взгляд и подмигнув, он вытащил пухлый пластиковый пакет и протянул его Джеку. Заметив изменившееся выражение его лица, отражавшего реакцию на содержимое, Янто отпустил мягкий смешок.

— Знаю, знаю, это кошмар, но ты уж извини. Что схватил, то привёз, — в довершение всего, он достал откуда-то из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленькую упаковку влажных салфеток, совсем ни на что не намекая.

— И что бы я только делал без тебя?

Покачав головой, Джек благодарно улыбнулся, без излишнего промедления принявшись на скорую руку приводить себя в порядок, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от грязи и пыли, и одеваться. Нельзя сказать, что заниматься этим находясь в тесной машине было комфортно, однако деваться некуда. Да и ему ли привыкать.

— Рискну предположить, что так и вышел бы в люди в чём мать родила, — слегка запоздало ответил Янто. — Не то чтобы тебя _сейчас_ что-то останавливало…

Он по обыкновению сохранял невозмутимый вид, сам же крепко прижимаясь к заблокированной двери, освобождая Джеку немного больше пространства для манёвров.

— Так вот, значит, какого ты обо мне мнения? — шутливо допытывался капитан; затем, обратившись ко впереди сидящим, с напускным смущением пробормотал: — Вы уж простите, что так…

— Ой, да с тобой по-другому не бывает, Джек, — с усмешкой отозвалась Гвен с переднего сиденья. — Переживём.

Пока Джек возился, Рис тем временем выехал на цивильный участок асфальтированной дороги, и Янто, которому понадобился лишь беглый взгляд на окружающее пространство, чтобы найтись, вкратце объяснил дальнейшее направление.

Затем все неизбежно притихли. Спустя какое-то проведённое в затишье время, Рису пришло в голову настроить радио. Первой же реакцией Янто было решительное стремление попросить его выключить, но в итоге он сдержался. Благо, тот не стал устанавливать большую громкость… да и станция, если честно, попалась неплохая.

Секунда за секундой, мгновения хватались друг за друга и убегали в неизвестность вместе с проходящими участками дороги, унося вместе с собой частицы встревоженного беспокойства, какие только можно было забрать. Уже скоро Янто с облегчением заметил, как успокоилось сердцебиение и выровнялось дыхание, что помогло обеспечить начало возобновления порядка среди хаотично метавшихся мыслей по просторам взбудораженного сознания.

Неминуемо, удушливая тревога немым привидением застыла в воздухе, неподвижная и почти осязаемая. Из-за её негласного присутствия, все какое-то время просто молчали, физически ощущая напряжённое давление в атмосфере, но отказываясь обсуждать это — бесполезно. Даже приятная слуху незатейливая фоновая мелодия не могла помочь им справиться.

Янто, надеясь отвлечься от всего, отвернулся к окну, выглядывая туда с беспокойством — очередное неподдающееся контролю чувство. Он старался, что было сил, не давать волю покрытому нервной рябью чувству, предвещавшему паранойю. Но всё вокруг на улицах этого города, залитых светом полуденного солнца, выглядело как-то враждебно. Чего стоили одни эти вселяющие холод старые каменные здания, почти все серые, тесно прижимающиеся друг к другу, нагромождающиеся. Некоторые вовсе напоминали что-то хищное. А люди… казалось, сейчас каждая и каждый — случайные прохожие — следили за ними, оборачивались, как только машина удалялась достаточно далеко. Конечно, это всё — лишь болезненное порождение длительного напряжения; неправда. А правда заключалась в том, что, на самом деле, нынешнее положение дел оказалось куда лучше, чем могло бы. Проблема здесь только в его взгляде на вещи… но от понимания легче не становилось. Ничуть.

И уже сейчас Янто хотелось как можно скорее убраться из этого города. В сознание вползла одна мысль и намертво вцепилась своими когтями, так что бороться с ней бесполезно: ничего хорошего не вышло _тогда_ , не выйдет и сейчас.

Джек откинулся на спинку кожаного сидения и прикрыл глаза, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего изнеможения. Каждый дюйм, каждая клетка, каждая крошечная частица его тела (можно ли это назвать _новым телом_?) и даже что-то внутри этих частиц, — всё чудовищно болело, точно изнутри его прожигали миллиарды отчаянных осколков бомбы. Боль замыкалась сама с собой в непрерывную цепочку, вселяла уверенность, что ни одна из частей тела не приживётся — отторгнется, отомрёт. Капитан стоически переносил всю эту боль, свербящую, зудящую и ворочающуюся, пытался совладать с ней, хотя не прекращал ощущать себя так, будто проигрывал эту битву.

В какое-то мгновение в его мучившемся сознании зародилась мысль, что было бы неплохо, уничтожь его та бомба окончательно. Навсегда. Забытьё казалось таким манящим, долгожданным, сладостным, что он чуть было не поддался нашедшему на него мороку. Но этому всё равно не суждено случиться. Потому хорошо бы вместо того, чтобы продолжать попусту изводить себя, собраться с новыми силами как можно скорее. И ни в коем случае не показывать свою уязвимость.

Джек сфокусировался на мысли о близких ему людях, находившихся рядом с ним в этот самый момент. Людях, за которых он несёт ответственность. Они напуганы и растеряны, причём чрезвычайно, и он в состоянии помочь им, однако только если продолжит оставаться ориентиром надежды, сохранит образ неразрушимого бессмертного, которому по плечу справиться с угрозой любого масштаба и вместе с тем защитить всех остальных — _собой_ , если придётся. А если они увидят его в истинном свете, в виде простого человека, терзаемого адской болью и скользкими сомнениями… Стоило ли разочарование в их глазах того, чтобы идти на уступки несчастной жалости к себе? Определённо, нет.

Всего каких-то несколько часов, в крайнем случае пара суток, и боль исчезнет. Как всегда. Как и всё остальное на протяжении его… существования. А потом вернётся, так или иначе, но это уже совсем другая история совсем другой стороны его проклятия.

Янто, не заметив, как ушёл в себя, едва не вздрогнул, когда его вернул в реальность звонкий голос Риса, озвучивший очередной вопрос навигационного характера. Незамедлительно ответив, Джонс не сдержал шумного выдоха: стоило догадаться заранее, что будет непросто. Рис в Лондоне нечастый гость, а Лондон — город немаленький и своенравный. Только поверхностно задумавшись о предстоящем, Янто начал жалеть, что вообще дал ему сесть за руль. Но по итогу смирился, ведь тратить драгоценное время на рокировку — тоже идея не из лучших.

Повторно растолковав надлежащий маршрут, Янто откинулся на сиденье и инертно взглянул на сидевшего рядом Джека. И вдруг заметил, как ужасно — переутомлённо и обессиленно — он выглядел. Да что там, если бы не размеренно поднимавшиеся и опускавшиеся при дыхании грудь и плечи, Джонс решил бы, что капитан Харкнесс снова мёртв. Янто прикусил губу; столь удручающий вид его любовника естественным образом вызвал колючую реакцию в районе сердца.

— Джек? — негромко окликнул он, пододвинувшись ближе. — Ты в порядке?

Рука несознательно потянулась, чтобы приобнять его за плечи, но Янто отдёрнул её на полпути, когда Джек приоткрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я всегда в порядке, ты же знаешь.

Ответ мог бы звучать убедительно, не заучи Янто на отлично повадки этого человека за всё проведённое с ним время. Однако, рассудив, что сейчас не лучший момент для выяснения подробностей, особенно поскольку Джек вряд ли стал бы беспрекословно отвечать, Янто кивнул и повернулся было обратно к окну. Но Джек, заметив незавершённый жест секундой ранее, подался навстречу Янто и ласково взял его за руки. Последний этого не ожидал, потому не смог сдержать смущённой реакции.

— Спасибо, — проникновенным голосом проговорил Джек, заглянув в глаза партнёру; позже он повернулся к впереди сидящим. — Всем вам спасибо. За то, что рискнули своим здоровьем ради моего вызволения…

Пока капитан говорил, мягко поглаживал большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Янто, который так и замер — с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.

— Ради всего святого, Харкнесс. Прекращай, — привычно отмахнулась Гвен. — Могли бы мы иначе?

Каких-то жалких несколько минут спустя, Гвен и Рис уже вовсю обсуждали друг с другом что-то ненасущеное; Янто даже не пытался слушать их и вообще старался особо не думать, что эта поездка всё более походила на небольшое семейное путешествие за город ради пикника. Если бы только не предыстория… Да, действительно невероятно, что немного спокойного времени в относительно безопасной обстановке могли сделать с сознанием.

Сам Янто был занят тем, что с нескрываемой нежностью поглаживал Джека по голове, устроившегося у него на коленях, перебирал между пальцами его тёмные волосы и слегка мечтательным взглядом разглядывал черты этого лица. В любое другое время Джонс переживал бы за кожаную обивку сиденья, на которое капитан так беспечно залез с ногами, но сейчас это казалось слишком мелочно. Зачем портить момент безмятежности, который и без того очень скоро канет в небытие — далеко и надолго?

Кто знает, может, такие вот крохи мгновений — всё, что у них осталось. Может, кроме них ничто и не имеет значения в масштабах вселенной. Было бы весьма в духе её парадоксальной сущности: что-то очень маленькое на первом месте в номинации “очень большие вещи”.

Под воздействием дорожного шума и лёгкой музыки по радио слишком легко было допустить некоторое отвлечение мыслей, позволить наваждению выбить сознание из колеи реальности. Даже вопреки тому, насколько тревожащей была обстановка в действительности прямо сейчас. Янто хотел бы какое-то время не беспокоиться о произошедшем или о том, что ещё должно произойти, и постарался сфокусироваться на достигнутом. Порадоваться каким-то успехам. Напомнить себе, что он рад, что получилось спастись, спасти Джека и воссоединиться всем вновь. Он старался убедить себя в том, что заслужил передышку, после всего случившегося за последние… больше, чем сутки. Он ужасно сильно устал, потому что не спал, блуждая по Кардиффу, убегая, сам не зная отчего и за что. Потерянный, обеспокоенный, совсем один. _Хотя бы это_ уже осталось позади.

Сейчас стало лучше, когда они все вместе — когда Джек снова рядом. И никакая треклятая мировая угроза не казалась больше страшной. Теперь они справятся. Пусть без дома, пусть в другом городе, но они _справятся_. Потому что чёрта с два их что-нибудь теперь разлучит — или когда-нибудь вообще, — а всё другое, популярно выражаясь, — суета.

… Помимо всего прочего, Янто окончательно решил для себя, что нет совершенно ничего плохого в том, чтобы называться “парочкой”. Может быть, когда всё закончится, он предпримет что-нибудь, дабы вывести их отношения на новый уровень. В конце концов, Янто любит его. Вопреки всем противоречиям, возмущениям разума, безрадостным перспективам — вроде осознания своего места в жизни Джека… это не важно. Может, он даже заявит об этом прямым текстом, как выдастся момент. Обязательно скажет. Ведь они оба заслужили это.

Лёгкая улыбка, оттенённая ноткой усталости, коснулась лица Янто Джонса, когда его взгляд остановился на чуть приоткрытых губах капитана. В это самое мгновение он ощутил настойчивое желание склониться к ним и поцеловать, крепко, нежно, вложить в один поцелуй всё своё сплетённое из алогичности чувство и душу, насколько это возможно. Но всё же он счёл благоразумным сдержать эмоциональный порыв: ведь они не одни. С другой стороны, Гвен и Рис не отказывали себе в таком никогда, но… ему всё равно как-то непривычно. Неловко. Может быть, “неловкость” стоило бы отпустить, отослать куда подальше — сказать всегда проще, чем сделать. В итоге вместо поцелуя Янто лишь вздохнул и переместил ладонь, мягко прижался ей к тёплой щеке Джека — как с виду, так и на ощупь она ничем не отличалась с тех пор, как Янто касался её прежде. Этот жест вынудил Джека приоткрыть глаза; они встретились взглядами и оба расслабленно улыбнулись.

Капитан Харкнесс, в свою очередь, с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать подпевать радио — звучало что-то знакомое до боли, хотя поймать скользящее воспоминание ему никак не удавалось. Казалось, что воспроизведение мелодии могло помочь вспомнить, однако, _из уважения к остальным_ , Джек держался. Хотя сам он всегда был уверен, что неплохо поёт, в этой компании его как будто намеренно не оценивали по достоинству.

Успокаиваемый прикосновениями чутких кончиков пальцев Янто к своим волосам и лицу, Джек тоже позволил второстепенным мыслям унести его. В конце концов, это также не самый плохой способ преодолевать боль. Глядя на своего партнёра теперь, так привычно прятавшего усталость под полуулыбкой, Джек думал о том, как непросто ему, скорее всего, пришлось за последние сутки. (Или даже больше? Смерть, в конце концов, на то смертью и является, что невозможно отслеживать течение времени, будучи мёртвым. Естественно.) Лишиться практически всего в один момент, едва не погибнуть при этом, податься в бега — и всё в то время, когда над миром нависла неясная, оттого особо пугающая, инопланетная угроза… Впрочем, Джек нисколько не сомневался, что Янто справится.

Он искренне восхищался, как вопреки трудностям Янто нашёл способ отыскать его и вызволить. Так… неординарно и вдохновляюще. Как выдастся минутка, капитан непременно учтиво расспросит его о подробностях проведённого без себя времени и… отблагодарит надлежащим образом за спасение — он не смог удержать предвкушающей ухмылки от одной только мысли об этом.

Джека приятно согревала мысль, что Янто — такой целеустремлённый и исключительно преданный Янто — рядом с ним, готовый на что угодно ради него, как доказала сегодняшняя практика — и далеко не только сегодняшняя. Хотя он помнил, как какое-то время назад Янто в порыве гнева бранился и восклицал, что, подвернись случай, вместо того, чтобы спасать его, будет не прочь стоять в стороне и смотреть. Теперь казалось, что с той поры прошла целая вечность… в каком-то смысле, для Джека так оно и было.

Но… зачастую, как и теперь, он спрашивал себя: так ли это правильно? Заслужил ли он такое к себе отношение? Нуждался ли в проявлении заботы человек, который не может умереть? Человек, который однажды оставит позади эту жизнь, эту историю, этот мир; уйдёт прочь в поиске _новой_ жизни? Правильно ли, позволительно ли ему использовать живого человека, имеющего шанс обрести что-то более ценное и постоянное, шанс быть любимым целиком и полностью до конца вечности, как он того и заслуживает? Ведь Джек… он сам — вечность. Он не сможет дать Янто самого главного, по-настоящему осчастливить его, как бы сам того ни хотел. Потому что — оба слишком хорошо знают — настанет момент, и всё закончится; он должен будет уйти навсегда. Они знают: всё _уже_ заканчивается, каждую секунду. С каждой секундой приближается неизбежность, что разлучит их; и останется лишь он, Джек, посреди шумной пустоты вневременного бытия, наедине с воспоминаниями и бесконечной болью.

… Время, непримиримый враг бессмертия, однажды добьётся своего. Однажды оно заберёт даже воспоминания, кусок за куском. Потому что это часть его натуры — побеждать. Разрушать. Образ, наполненный теплотой и любовью, бережно хранимый вплоть до малейших деталей, однажды начнёт истаивать — частичка за частичкой. В конечном итоге от него останется лишь имя. А после уйдёт и оно.

Почувствовав срочную необходимость отвести от себя угрозу наплыва отрицательных эмоций, Джек чуть поёрзал на коленях своего любовника и, убедившись в том, что целиком обратил его внимание на себя, в очередной раз расслабленно улыбнулся и негромко спросил:

— Знаешь что, Янто?

Вопреки тому, что у него не осталось почти никаких ресурсов, Джонс всё же продемонстрировал заинтересованность и вместо ответа выжидающе глядел прямо в глаза Харкнесса. Пару мгновений спустя, капитан продолжил проникновенным шёпотом:

— Ты мой герой.

Янто вместе с выдохом отпустил тёплый смешок.

— И хотя есть много разных героев, я нравлюсь тебе больше всех?

Джек приглушённо усмехнулся в ответ.

— Ты помнишь...

— О, ещё бы, — Янто задумчиво провёл большим пальцем по его щеке. — Такое забудешь. Особенно учитывая…

— … чем всё в итоге обернулось? — поспешил дополнить Джек, игриво подмигнув.

— Не… — на секунду поддавшись провокации, Янто отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Вот не надо. Я имел в виду обстоятельства. Насыщенные выдались деньки, даже более чем, — он вернул Джеку взгляд с толикой укоризны. — Ты ведь чуть не убил меня.

Капитан поджал губы; на мгновение даже показалось, что это впрямь задело его.

— Я до сих пор чувствую себя виноватым…

— О, ничего страшного, — вновь улыбнулся Янто с благосклонностью. — Мне тоже хотелось убить тебя. Так сильно хотелось… даже зная насколько маловероятно это осуществить, — он прочистил горло и усмехнулся. — Чёртов вирус.

Джек поддержал его усмешку, откликнувшись с бо́льшим задором, чем сам того ожидал.

— И не говори. Чёртовы вирусы. Даже для бессмертного то ещё испытание, — на секунду он о чём-то задумался. — Не сказать даже “особенно”… вы-то просто умрёте себе и всё, а я? Ты хоть представляешь, каково воскресать, пока всё ещё продолжаешь умирать в замедленном действии?

— Ну нет, всё. Эту песню я уже миллион раз слышал, закругляйся, — с наигранной суровостью скомандовал Янто. Спустя небольшую паузу, он поинтересовался: — Или ты вспомнил тот случай, когда чуть не стал овощем из-за… как там его звали, того ненормального с младенцем-убийцей и ядом Кагавы?

— Думаешь, я знаю? Нам было как-то не до знакомства. Сначала он стрелял в нас, потом я пытался добиться от него информации, а потом ты появился, такой весь внезапный, во всеоружии, и…

— … непревзойдённый? Головокружительно опасный? И у тебя настолько перехватило дух, что ты забыл спросить его имя? Совсем на вас не похоже, капитан.

— _И_ ты снёс ему голову, — Джек старался говорить спокойно и не засмеяться во весь голос. — Но твои предположения тоже верны.

— О. Как-то такая мелочь ускользнула от меня.

— Пожалуй, не стоило так рубить с плеча. Он мог бы ещё преподнести нам информацию… на блюдечке.

Оба легко посмеялись над скверными каламбурами, затем притихли. Джек, явно что-то обдумав, позже спросил, несколько посерьёзнев:

— Раз уж зашла речь… скажи. Когда ты говорил, что, если понадобится, всю свою жизнь потратил бы на заботу обо мне и поиск исцеления, ты правда собирался так и поступить? _Серьёзно_?

— Да, серьёзно. Как инфаркт.

Джек никак не отреагировал на это, кроме привычной “нечего сказать” полуулыбки и соскользнувшего в сторону взгляда, снова слегка затуманенного каким-то одним ему известным размышлением. А Янто, между тем, добавил:

— Но я рад, что не пришлось. Очень. Кошмарная была бы жизнь. Имею в виду, ты только представь: выхаживать безнадёжного инвалида, который даже умереть окончательно не может. Да хуже участи ведь не придумаешь…

Полуулыбка переросла в ухмылку, и в итоге Джек не выдержал и рассмеялся. Подхватив его смех, Янто даже не заметил как стремительно разрослось внутри чувство, подталкивавшее смеяться всё более открыто и увлечённо. Судя по всему, Джек попался в то же самое состояние, и уже несколько мгновений спустя они оба не могли перестать. Хотя повода-то особого не было. Но хорошего понемножку: любому веселью должен быть положен конец, и в этот раз их прервал нарочито строгий голос Гвен:

— Эй, белендрясники. Давайте потише. Вы здесь не одни.

— Простите, — благоразумно прекратив, в один голос откликнулись Янто и Джек.

— Кстати, Янто, насчёт _того_ случая, — с искусственной отстранённостью продолжала она, на самом деле с большим трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Я ведь ничего не забыла. А значит ты по-прежнему должен мне…

Джонс отвёл взгляд в сторону, желая, но не в состоянии всецело повернуться к окну, и старался не покраснеть, когда перед глазами возникло чёткое воспоминание.

— Да что ж с вами со всеми делать… — едва слышно пробормотал он.

— Ну всё, — Джек же снова рассмеялся, — я _сейчас же_ начинаю ревновать.

Рис, до того всецело поглощённый управлением автомобиля, почувствовал что-то неладное и, не скрывая недопонимания, вмешался.

— _А_? — всё, на что его хватило.

Рис сразу понял, что ответа ему не суждено дождаться, потому что теперь уже все трое смеялись над чем-то — одним лишь им ведомо, чем. «Чёртов Торчвуд» — привычно ругнулся он про себя, решив не обращать внимания.

Прикрыв глаза, Джек с удовлетворением ощущал, как телесная боль от множества смертей за последние дни и жуткого воскрешения отступала под шершавые звуки хода машины, мягкую, почти плюшевую, тёплую мелодию по радио и внешний уличный шум, казавшийся недосягаемо далёким. Да, капитан Харкнесс может и воскрес физически некоторое время назад, но по-настоящему жизнь возвращалась к нему только теперь, рядом с Янто, с ощущением его дыхания, глухим, едва-едва уловимым биением его сердца; только теперь, когда отголоски последней агонии уплывали в небытие, таяли в теплоте его объятий. Джек улыбался и думал: так хорошо, как сейчас, ему не было, пожалуй, _очень_ давно. И как ни скоротечно их мгновение, он не станет отпускать воспоминание о нём так просто.

Да, у этой истории только один конец, а он, Джек, в самом деле порой забывал, что на дорогих ему людей бессмертие не распространяется. Но теперь слишком поздно играть в бессмысленную предосторожность. Он _уже_ привязался. И прямо сейчас он просто хотел бы, чтобы всё кончилось, разрешилось, чтобы момент, когда они с Янто останутся одни в более-менее спокойной обстановке, наступил поскорее. Чтобы он сказал, наконец, что чувствовал на самом деле. Потому что это важно. Потому что это _правда_ , ради которой он ждал почти два тысячелетия.

«Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть “парочкой”» — Джек улыбался собственным мыслям, не открывая глаз. Пусть. Так и будет.

Нужно лишь немного подождать.


	2. Перед рассветом

Янто Джонс вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух полной грудью и прикрыл глаза. Еле уловимая сырость в атмосфере напоминала о близости величавой Темзы, что неприятно резко заставляло чувствовать, как далеко сейчас дом. Разумеется, Кардифф вовсе не на другом конце Земли, но… тем не менее, это ощущалось как-то запредельно. Недосягаемо. Любой человек сказал бы, что воздух здесь ничем не отличался от воздуха в районе той же Тигровой Бухты или вообще где бы то ни было в Южном Уэльсе, но не тот, кто _там_ прожил большую часть своей жизни, а _здесь_ не находил ничего, кроме призраков случившейся катастрофы. Память, которую Янто уже похоронил под скоплением новых впечатлений, воспоминания, с которыми давно смирился, намеревались восстать против него снова, а время для того, чтобы поддаваться слабостям, мягко говоря неподходящее. Впрочем, хоть здесь нашёлся плюс текущего положения: занятость помогала благополучно избегать зацикленности на себе. Но в редкие пустые моменты, подобные текущему, неприятности всё же всплывали. Упрямо, непреклонно.

Янто закрыл ладонями лицо. «Это было несколько лет назад, — твердил он сам себе. — Сейчас всё иначе. Всё изменилось».

… Но почему сомнения всё равно продолжают возникать и терзать его без того уставшую душу? Почему думается, что _нет_ , этот раз ничем не лучше предыдущего? Почему кажется, будто вот-вот должна произойти очередная ужасная катастрофа?

Мрачное предчувствие грозовой тучей нависло над ним, мешая думать, сосредоточиться. Работать. Янто напомнил себе, что вышел на воздух как раз-таки затем, чтобы согнать ворчливое чувство прочь, а не поддаваться. Оно вредоносно, бесполезно.

К тому же, это всё пустое. Всего лишь назойливый голос усталости, поражавшей его тело, внушал сомнения и неустойчивость в сознание, чтобы Янто допустил побуждения в духе “забыть обо всём этом и пойти проспать неделю-две”. Лишний раз напоминавший, что миру то и дело угрожала смертельная опасность; так было всегда до него — и после него останется. Неизбежно. «Тогда в чём вообще смысл вмешательства? Почему бы, в конце концов, не отступить и не подумать о себе?» Да только он не поступал так впредь не станет. Простой ответ: это его долг; правдивый: в постоянных сражениях за благополучие людей и Земли проще обрести иллюзию смысла существования. Убедить себя, что всё не напрасно, что он прожигает свою молодую жизнь не попусту, а ради чего-то поистине большого. Важного. И может статься, это послужит небольшим утешением в минуту внезапного поражения: всё было не напрасно, ведь благодаря ему лично кто-то где-то сейчас спит спокойно.

Янто не сомневался, что однажды поражение наступит — сокрушительное. Это просто логично, особенно учитывая, как часто он искушал судьбу, напрочь забывая в отчаянные минуты, что всего лишь человек. А людям свойственно оступаться — рано или поздно.

Подкрепляемое утомлением беспокойство затянуло сильнее свою удушающую петлю. Теперь мысли о непредвиденных катастрофах практически невозможно остановить — они врезались в сознание всё настырнее, впивались острыми иглами. Много ли было таких, как он — много ли ещё будет? — временами утешавших себя тем, что сделанное ими в прошлом — не напрасно, но в действительности едва ли чувствовавших себя устойчиво на земле в минуты зыбкого откровения? Многие ли оглядывались назад в последний момент и понимали — этого _не_ достаточно? А “достаточного” достичь невозможно, потому что _вот оно_ , последнее мгновение, финальные строчки прощальной главы — дальше лишь холодная пустота посмертия. Все те люди… которых он потерял — помогло ли им это, принесли ли утешение годы жизни, потраченные на бессменное сопротивление? Поможет ли ему, на самом деле поможет ли, или свои последние секунды он обречён провести в темноте, сожалея о не сделанном, разочаровываясь в иллюзиях, осознавая, что его борьба ничего не значит?

Янто глубоко вздохнул, уставившись в пустоту ночи и ругая себя. А ночное небо выглядело в этот момент по-особому безразличным, неизмеримо далёким от проходящих страстей смертных, и Джонса это вдруг всерьёз задело, да так, что он не сдержался и швырнул в глухое небо парочку проклятий. Шумно выдохнув и с опозданием опомнившись, он воровато поглядел по сторонам, с облегчением убедившись, что никто не мог свидетельствовать произошедшему. Для него открытое проявление эмоций, особенно подобного рода, практически приравнивалось к преступлению, что было неправильно, болезненно, но по-другому он выживать не умел.

Однако в самом же деле, пора бы образумиться. _Чем_ эта опасность отличалась от тех, через которые он уже проходил много раз? Вместе с командой. Вместе с Джеком. Пора бы признать, что, чёрт возьми, бывало и хуже. Намного хуже. Были и далеки, и Абаддон, и Вам, гробовщики и кселобиты, вспышки невиданных эпидемий, несколько угроз пространственно-временной катастрофы и ещё бог знает сколько всякого дерьма, день за днём мешками падавшего им на головы, — всё они пережили. Так с чего бы каким-то непонятным существам с числами вместо имён и аморальными требованиями к человечеству вдруг оказаться из ряда вон выходящими?.. Вот уж нет.

Однажды всё это закончится. Не прямо сейчас, но скоро; может быть, даже завтра. А позже — гораздо, гораздо позже, — когда неизбежно случится что-то ещё, они, точно так же отвлекаясь от реальных проблем, будут с ностальгическими улыбками вспоминать то, что происходило сейчас. Со временем тяжесть преодоления испытания улетучится и превратится в очередное воспоминание — красочное, особенное, как множество других… но всего лишь воспоминание.

Нужно только немного подождать.

Янто Джонс вздрогнул, когда тяжёлые руки вдруг опустились на его плечи, а из-за спины донёсся приглушённый голос:

— Кому-то серьёзно нужно отдохнуть. Переутомление никак не подходит этому красивому лицу. Когда ты вообще как следует высыпался в последний раз?

Янто с шумом выдохнул — треклятые внезапные появления Харкнесса до добра не доведут. Мгновением позже он обернулся, взглянув на капитана с неприкрытым осуждением:

— В самом деле? Разве _это_ важно сейчас?

Джек сложил руки на груди и покачал головой, прежде чем продолжить — сдержанная печаль едва заметно просвечивала в интонации его голоса:

— Да, важно. Всегда. Конечно, сейчас тяжёлое время, но за всеми этими трудностями, даже не вздумай забывать, что ты человек, а я… — он осёкся, на долю секунды отведя взгляд в сторону, затем продолжил несколько твёрже: — Если хочешь помочь нам пережить это, помни, что восполнять запас энергии необходимо. Иначе никак.

— Я не могу, — Янто покачал головой; ему уже было жаль за свою резковатую реакцию на столь нечастое проявление заботы. — Джек, я не могу. Отдохнём, когда всё закончится. Когда _мы_ всё закончим.

Но серьёзно настроенный Джек не собирался сдаваться так просто:

— Нет уж, когда мы _закончим_ , мы не просто отдохнём, а уйдём в отпуск. Далеко и надолго, подальше ото всех — людей, нелюдей и прочих. Подальше от проблем. А сейчас…

Заметив, как лицо его любовника осветила полуулыбка, Янто захотел ответить так же искренне, но всё, на что он оказался способен в столь вымотанном состоянии, — слабо развести уголки губ и выдохнуть немой смешок. Да, он в самом деле был уже совершенно пуст.

— Поверь, всё в порядке, — мягко убеждал Джонс, в некоторой степени до сих пор надеясь убедить и самого себя. — С жалкой парочкой бессонных ночей я в состоянии справиться. Ты знаешь, бывали времена похуже.

— А ты знаешь: мне жаль, что они бывали.

— Это не…

Янто замял окончание неудавшегося ответа, и Джек тоже промолчал. На самом деле, капитану хотелось сказать прямо сейчас, что жалел он о многих временах, когда приходилось нелегко. Глядя на измождённого партнёра, он остро чувствовал свою собственную вину за его состояние, ведь… в конечном счёте, это именно он обрёк его на такую жизнь. И не только его… и не только сейчас. Все эти люди, в судьбы которых Джек вмешивался — даже мимолётно — на протяжении своего долгого существования, все они как будто перенимали часть его проклятия: естественный ход их жизни обречён на необратимое искажение. Конечно, неплохо выручала возможность стереть память, но… не всегда. На ком-то не срабатывало, кто-то отказывался, кто-то оставался, а кто-то вовсе возвращался вопреки. Янто, Гвен, Рис… и все остальные, кого больше нет с ними — им могла быть уготована другая судьба. Если бы не он.

То, как живут эти люди, — противоестественно. Борьба — это противоестественно. Можно сколько угодно оправдываться, что иногда это необходимость, но всё чаще создавалось впечатление, что именно Джек притягивает неприятности, обрекая своих ближних противостоять. Иногда так и есть — последствия его старых ошибок бывают поистине страшными. Как прямо сейчас, например.

Молчание, возникшее на прерванном ответе, затянулось — Янто не особо горел желанием нарушать его. Предпочитая не беспокоиться об этом, он смотрел на Джека, хотя в ночном полумраке всё естественным образом смазывалось, и чувствовал, точно какую-то пресловутую _ауру_ вокруг него или что-то в этом духе, что его тоже что-то гнетёт. Совершенно не удивительно, учитывая вес знаменитого багажа бессмертного капитана. Скорее всего, прямо сейчас на него навалилось чрезмерно много чего, вслед за оглушительным эхом былой оплошности. А беда в том, что Янто… не видел решения, как можно было помочь Джеку хотя бы отчасти облегчить этот неподъёмный груз нескольких тысячелетий. Особенно сейчас, когда проблемам помимо психологических конца-края не видно. Всё, что оставалось: надеяться, что, когда всё кончится, Янто найдёт способ подобраться к нему и отыскать нужные слова.

С течением времени ночной летний воздух наконец-то остудился до температуры приятной прохлады, почти сопоставимой с пасмурным днём ранней осени, за исключением характерных другому сезону тонкостей в атмосфере. А Янто только теперь заметил, что стало по-настоящему тихо. Бытие словно замерло — то ли в предвкушении чего-то великого, то ли от ужаса, то ли просто от усталости, — словно на прерванной каденции, прозрачной и светлой, но не предвещавшей ничего хорошего, только острую кульминацию. В определённое мгновение на Янто снизошло то редкое чувство, почти умиротворённое, что окружающая действительность стала безопаснее. Хотя он понимал, что это ощущение обманчиво, поддаться ему было чересчур соблазнительно.

В старину в безмолвно застывшие моменты, подобные этому, говорили, что пролетает тихий ангел — само по себе выражение отдавало каким-то необъяснимым светом. Наверное, так люди прошлого могли легче внушить себе чувство, будто замершая тишина оберегалась кем-то свыше, а значит и сами они тоже. Но теперь… даже близко не ощущалось ничего подобного. Может, дело в том, что на самом деле нет никаких ангелов. А может, в том, что, если предположить, что когда-либо божественные создания существовали, они попросту утратили веру в людей, совершавших одни и те же ошибки раз за разом, и надежду на лучшее для этой маленькой земли. Не смогли остаться, не выдержали видеть это… убожество, творившееся в подлунном мире, наделённом свободой воли словно на беду. В мире, где кто-то ежедневно покушается на что-то святое для кого-то другого. Где истинная любовь прячется по углам, в страхе, что её искренность будет замечена и поругана, потому что ненависть правит всем, готовая уничтожить всё, выходящее за её нелепые рамки. Может, поэтому быть человеком сейчас, в этом “веке перемен”, так одиноко и неустойчиво. Точно балансировать на краю бездны — и никого поблизости, даже идеи.

Янто усилием подавил вздох, когда ощутил новый укол своего странного неуёмного предчувствия. Как в сумрачные минуты перед штормом, когда небо уже затянула серая завеса и гром заворчал где-то вдалеке, но ещё ничего не ясно о масштабе грядущей бури. Не позволяя ощущению унести себя снова, он решил заговорить, как бы невзначай продолжая едва утерянную нить разговора:

— В любом случае, ты же знаешь меня. Я сам не успокоюсь, пока не докопаюсь до… чего-то. Хоть чего-нибудь.

— Да, — задумчиво протянул Джек. — Что ж. Благо, уже есть технологии, облегчающие задачу и увеличивающие наши шанс на успех.

Янто поджал губы. Ему _хотелось бы_ поговорить о насущном. О том, что узнал только что насчёт неоднозначного события 1965 года — хотя бы. И он непременно станет, как только соберётся с мыслями. Но не прямо сейчас — данный момент ещё можно спасти. Поэтому он лишь отвлечённо выдохнул и подошёл к Джеку ближе. Ему хотелось бы выдать что-то вроде: «Наверное, это разъедало тебя изнутри», — но настойчивое желание не углубляться в проблему хотя бы на мгновение вынудило его сменить тему.

— Наверное, надо бы проверить, как там дела…

— Ничего особенного не происходит, — моментально заверил Джек, так, что сразу стало понятно, что он хотел бы задержаться здесь. — Гвен пытается привести Клема в чувство, Рис… переживает без дела.

Янто улыбнулся.

— Бедный Клем. Впрочем, представляю, что было бы со мной, встреть я человека “из каждого моего ночного кошмара”. Я бы тоже начал шмалять во все стороны.

— А я надеялся, что хоть ты ещё на моей стороне… — шутливо протянул капитан.

— Разве здесь надо было выбирать чью-то сторону?

— Пожалуй, нет.

Мгновением позже, Янто заметил, как едва успевшая возникнуть насмешка соскользнула с лица Джека, уступив место отрешению, постепенно перераставшему в сожаление. Намереваясь предотвратить это, он поспешил спросить:

— А Лоис? Есть что-нибудь новое?

— Пока нет, — он вздохнул и пожал плечами, стряхивая задумчивость. — Возможно, тебе будет нелегко поверить, но даже “Золотая команда” нуждается в перерывах.

— Знаешь, временами твоя ненавязчивость откровенно поражает меня…

— Надеюсь, исключительно с положительной стороны.

Только неоднозначно хмыкнув в ответ, Янто отошёл к стене и прислонился к ней спиной, почувствовав, как тягучая усталость разрослась до той степени, что уже просто продолжать стоять на ногах слегка затруднительно. Он отклонил голову назад, прислонив затылок к холодному камню, и отпустил бессильный выдох; в таком положении вязкое чувство утомления расползалось по телу, занимая каждую клетку, но отчего-то казалось почти что… нельзя сказать “приятным”, но удовлетворительным.

Разговор угрожал принять не самый приятный оборот; Джонс искренне желал хотя бы в блаженные минуты передышки не думать о всех тех политиках по ту сторону экрана, людях хищной породы, надеявшихся даже в данной отвратительной ситуации извлечь для себя какую-то персональную выгоду. От одной только мысли о пагубной вседозволенности, которой обладали власть предержащие, лениво дремлющий аллигатор подавляемого гнева в животе угрожающе переворачивался на другой бок — будить его окончательно и бесповоротно Янто, понятное дело, не хотелось.

— Так значит, — выдержав паузу, начал он, — ты хочешь отправиться в _отпуск_ , когда всё кончится?

— Почему бы и нет? — явно не желая стоять друг от друга на расстоянии больше вытянутой руки, Джек подошёл и тоже облокотился на эту же самую стену. — Раз уж мы всё равно лишились нашего рабочего места.

— Хорошо… допустим, — Янто доброхотно повернулся к нему лицом. — И где же, по-твоему, лучшее место для будущего отпуска?

— Где-нибудь за пределами Земли. Однозначно. Знаешь, ещё там, где _цивилизация_ , — подмигнув, Джек усмехнулся.

— Иди ты, — небрежно бросил Янто, но усмешку поддержал.

— Так и быть… — вздохнув, он немного помолчал. — Но только если ты пойдёшь со мной.

— А с чего ты взял, что я соглашусь покинуть с тобой планету? — Янто прищурился, заподозрив неладное, как только поймал на себе его неоднозначный взгляд.

— Однажды точно согласишься, — сдержанно улыбнувшись, Джек отстранился от стены, затем чтобы сменить положение на более выгодное: встать перед своим партнёром почти вплотную. — Знаешь же, силе моего обаятельного убеждения нельзя противостоять вечно.

— О, _вечно_ уж точно не выйдет…

Джек отвернулся было в сторону и накрыл лоб ладонью, сделав вид, что сражён этим замечанием наповал. Янто тихо усмехнулся; недолго наблюдая его реакцию, вскоре решил подыграть:

— Хорошо. Допустим. Но знаешь ли ты, с чего начать? Вселенная, чай, немаленькая.

— Вот именно, что немаленькая, — Харкнесс охотно повернулся обратно и вернул Джонсу своё внимание целиком. — Более того: она полна чудес — на любой вкус, самых неожиданных, куда ни подайся. Повсюду жизнь, каждая создающая что-то своё: необычайные уголки со странностями, пределы шумные или, наоборот, умиротворённые… Найдутся как сотни солнечных систем, где технологический прогресс достиг пленительного совершенства, только успевай ходить да любоваться, так и одинокие планеты, где прекрасная новая жизнь едва вышла из тени, девственная красота которых не может не завораживать… Так что нет, я не имею ни малейшего представления, с чего начать. Даже приблизительно.

Янто позволил себе меланхоличную улыбку: что ни говори, Джек умел, если нужно, увлечь за собой. И нельзя было отрицать, что эта его зыбкая голубая мечта убежать вместе куда подальше — донельзя соблазнительна. Однако еле заметно помрачневшее выражение лица Джека натолкнуло на мысль, что это едва ли что-то большее, чем просто мечта.

— Не будет у нас никакого отпуска, не так ли? — на выдохе произнёс Янто, отвлечённым жестом поправляя примявшийся воротник рубашки Джека. — Как только мы решим эту проблему — возникнут новые. И никогда не закончатся. Какой тут отпуск.

— Ну, не будь так уж категоричен, — капитан довольно наблюдал за движениями рук своего подопечного, однако тот, едва заметив взгляд, прекратил и убрал руки. Проследив и за этим, Джек добавил: — Где-то да подвернётся возможность. Поворот, с которого можно сойти с трассы.

Янто усмехнулся и покачал головой, не в силах поверить своим ушам.

— “Сойти с трассы”, в самом деле? И это то, чего ты хочешь теперь? Правда?

— Возможно, — Джек улыбался в ответ, но не скрывая оттенка печали в этой улыбке. — А может, я просто слишком много умирал в последнее время и… выдохся.

Янто не нашёлся, что на это ответить, смущённый перед неоспоримым фактом. Он искренне переживал за Джека и за то, как недавние события могли отразиться на нём, но признаваться не желал; ему казалось, что это будет как-то… нелепо. Наивно. Кому надо быть мягким и демонстрировать тем самым _уязвимость_?

Также нельзя сказать, что Янто ни разу прежде не думал “сойти” однажды. Это было бы замечательно, но по правде он нисколько не верил, что доживёт до такого момента. И _особенно_ не верил в то, что Джек останется рядом. Такой непредсказуемый, непостижимый человек как капитан Харкнесс, не может быть создан для постоянства. Покоя. Хотя помечтать, пожалуй, не вредно — даже пару торопливых минут в день.

Янто протянул свободную руку и мягко коснулся любовника в том месте, где его недавно поразила пуля. И с одобрением заметил, что Джек уже успел сменить рубашку — как хорошо, что он, Янто, имел в привычке являть чудеса предусмотрительности и, зная удачливость своего капитана, запасся несколькими сразу. На мгновение в мыслях промелькнуло осознание, какая всё-таки дикая эта их жизнь. Ведь буквально _только что_ он держал застреленного Джека на руках, а теперь… ну, вот, собственно. Пожалуй, это можно отнести к разряду “во всех отношениях свои причуды”? Хотя, если подумать, есть ли что-то хорошее для отношений в _такой_ причуде?

Янто сдвинул брови, сопротивляясь накатившему сожалению, когда в памяти всплыло недавнее: «Я всё чувствовал» — и сердце невольно сжалось.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал он, не сдержавшись. — Я даже не могу представить, как…

— Не надо, — незамедлительно прервал его Джек и в эту же секунду пожалел о своей резкости, стоило только встретить взгляд Янто. Его без того постоянно отягощало беспокойство вместе с отрицанием своих чувств, а ещё терпеть в ответ грубости… досадливо вздохнув, капитан опустил ладонь на касавшуюся его руку Янто, ласково сжал её и повторил, как можно мягче: — Не надо.

Янто не нашёлся, что ответить, только тихо вздохнул, сочувственно опустив голову. Джек, испытывавший последствия укола вины за резкость, поднёс его руку к губам и нежно поцеловал в тыльную сторону ладони.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — попытался заверить он снова, надеясь, что в этот раз выйдет более убедительно. — И _не_ говорить об _этом_ лишний раз правда легче. Надеюсь, тебя это устраивает.

— Меня всё устраивает до тех пор, пока устраивает тебя, — отвечал Янто, позволив себе снова улыбнуться.

— Вот и славно.

На какое-то время они замолчали снова. Джек так и держал руку своего любовника, мягко прижимая к своей груди, так что Янто чувствовал его знакомое, такое близкое и понятное, тепло и даже мог, если постараться, уловить размеренное гулкое биение его сердца.

Старое сердце, обречённое на бессмертие, наверняка уже давным-давно устало продолжать поддерживать жизнь, разгоняя кровь по венам неумирающего неразрушимого тела — его никто не спрашивал.

Янто прикусил губу и сжал между пальцев твёрдую ткань светло-голубой рубашки, когда заметил, как отвлечённая мысль предательски скользнула… в сторону. Можно сказать, это практически естественная реакция бессознательного на происходящее. Ведь на протяжении уже долгого времени крайне редко случалось так, чтобы они с Джеком сближались так тесно, как сейчас, _не_ затем, чтобы грубо и решительно сорвать друг с друга все слои одежды — со всем вытекающим. Уже мог выработаться своего рода условный рефлекс. Как результат, даже теперь, вопреки объёму усталости и совершенно не располагавшему месту и времени, Янто явно начал чувствовать пагубное влияние этого… рефлекса. Он прикрыл глаза, ощущая тепло, которым Джек пропитан насквозь, окутанное его специфичным, и определённо манящим, запахом. Лёгкие порывы его горячего дыхания, мягко ложившиеся на лицо и шею Янто — так близко; сухая ладонь, так и державшая его за руку — крепче, чем с полминуты назад; и конечно, точёная улыбка с двумя симметричными ямочками на правильном лице… всё это так дразнило. И в обычное время заводило с пол-оборота. Но сейчас, из разумных побуждений, Джонс упрямо сопротивлялся не менее упрямо возникавшему влечению.

Янто абсолютно точно не собирался делать одно и то же предложение дважды — финальный аргумент в борьбе с собой. Так что, как бы там ни было, он остановился на том, что, если никакой инициативы с другой стороны не проявится — значит так тому и быть.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы вернуть мне руку?.. — прочистив горло, негромко поинтересовался он, даже не потому, что был против; просто прервать затяжное молчание и приостановить поток мыслей, с трудом поддававшихся контролю.

— Прости.

Джек, очевидно так же отвлёкшийся секунду назад, в тот же момент исполнил требование, и оба опустили руки, однако остались по-прежнему близко друг к другу — ни один не собирался менять это. Неловко переступив с ноги на ногу и вздохнув, Янто отвлечённо протянул:

— Наверное, пора бы возвращаться. Заняться… я даже не знаю. Столько всего предстоит сделать, — скомкав конец своей реплики, он, не сдержавшись, устало поморщился. Спустя небольшую паузу, за которую симптоматично потёр переносицу, Янто продолжил, обрушив очередную границу вечной сдержанности: — Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что это всё какой-то дурной сон. Всего лишь сон. Я скоро проснусь, с минуты на минуту, — и всё будет как раньше. Вернусь к своей жизни примерно до того момента, как общее сознание детей начали использовать как передатчик какие-то инопланетные вымогатели. Но… вот ведь незадача. Я никак не просыпаюсь.

— Понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — инертно отозвался капитан, не нашедшийся, как лучше отреагировать.

Ещё какое-то время Янто молчал, точно не в состоянии решить: продолжать ли ему говорить, раз начал, или всё-таки придержать оставшееся. Однако желание быть услышанным, хоть в каком-то аспекте, продолжало одерживать верх над сдержанностью. Уперев руки в бока и смотря куда-то в пол перед ногами Харкнесса, он заговорил снова:

— Так значит, теперь _это_ наша жизнь, Джек? Вот, кто мы теперь — беглецы, преступники? И сколько будет длиться этот побег, а? До конца наших дней?

Необдуманная концовка сорвалась с языка сама собой, неожиданно для самого Янто, который осознал её несуразность только постфактум. Он вновь поднял взгляд на своего партнёра, почувствовав возросшую нерешительность, но по-прежнему продолжая надеяться на отклик с его стороны.

— Я не знаю, Янто, — просто, пожав плечами, выдохнул Джек. — Прости, но наверняка сказать не могу. При всём моём желании.

Джонс рассеянно хмыкнул в ответ — нельзя было сказать, что это именно то, чего он ожидал в ответ, но и жаловаться излишне. Оба было замолчали снова, но вдруг Харкнесс отвлечённо усмехнулся и добавил:

— А в общем-то, к твоему сведению, ничего плохого нет в постоянных бегах. Со временем привыкаешь. Входишь во вкус. Даже если при всём этом приходится постоянно спасать мир.

Янто правда хотел бы, как прежде, ответить ему усмешкой и поддержкой его азарта, но не нашёл в себе искреннего отклика. Потому он только вновь склонил голову и вместе с выдохом бросил:

— Боюсь, на это у меня не хватит сил.

Почувствовав укол за несвоевременное проявление энергичности и за то, что не смог — даже не потрудился попытаться — угадать, насколько серьёзно подавленное состояние его любовника, Джек учтиво склонился к нему.

— Эй, — в надежде приободрить, он нежным жестом взял лицо Янто за подбородок, обращая его взгляд на себя, и продолжил говорить так мягко, как только умел. — Не вздумай так говорить. Что это за упаднические настроения, Янто? Сейчас? Где мы все будем, если _ты_ сдашься? Кем тогда буду я, если у моего героя закончатся силы?

Старания Джека всё-таки окупились: лицо Янто разгладила слабая, но естественная, улыбка.

— Перестань, — отпустил он. «Мы оба знаем, чем это на самом деле кончится и кто тут действительно непобедимый герой», — хотелось сказать Янто, но не стал — это бы только всё испортило, почём зря.

Поддавшись ласке, он сделал свой маленький шаг навстречу и сложил руки на плечи Джека. А в следующее мгновение уже чувствовал, как цепкие руки Харкнесса приобняли его за талию и стало ещё теснее.

— Ладно, — Джек снова улыбался, и даже в тени ночного мрака было заметно, как его невозможная широкая улыбка плавно приобрела развязный оттенок. — О? Кажется, вот оно.

— “Оно” — что? — слегка недоумевая переспросил Янто, запоздало ощутив, как объятие стало на порядок плотнее.

— Наше мгновение, — он наклонился к самому уху партнёра и, размеренно выдохнув, продолжил шёпотом: — Как насчёт того, чтобы остановить его?

Дыхание тёплой волной легло на ухо; Янто, невольно вздрогнув оттого, как крупные мурашки пробежали по всему телу, чуть было не выругался: в определённые моменты, подобные настоящему, он _ненавидел_ , когда Харкнесс использовал этот приём, потому что _после_ , согласно неизменно повторявшемуся сценарию, спадали все остатки его, Джонса, обороны, и он неизбежно падал в объятие греха.

— Что ты… — стараясь не подавать признаков внутренней борьбы с собой и резко разросшимся желанием, Янто усмехнулся. — Серьёзно, Джек? _Сейчас_?

— Но ведь ты сам сказал, что лучше не упускать момент. А миру всегда грозит опасность. Зачем терять время понапрасну?

Конечно же, Джек подмечал каждую деталь его настроения. Ухмыльнувшись, он опустил руки с талии на поясницу — неторопливым разглаживающим движением. Почувствовав это и успешно сдержав громкое возмущение о легкомысленности, хаотично налетавшей на капитана Харкнесса, Янто продолжал формально сопротивляться.

— Стоит ли мне ждать, что ты снова сорвёшься с места в самый неподходящий момент?

— О, нет. Обещаю — нет.

— _Обещаешь_.

— Эй. Я знаю, что поступил некрасиво, сбежав вот так днём. В чём искренне раскаиваюсь, правда, — Джек опустился ещё чуть ниже, невесомо касаясь губами чувствительной бледной кожи, и оставил затяжной поцелуй под челюстью. — И хочу отыскать способ загладить свою вину. Где-то здесь…

Лёгким движением головы, он толкнул носом подбородок Янто и, как только тот закономерно поддался, оставил ещё один поцелуй на открытой шее. Валлиец шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы; с каждой убегающей секундой он всё меньше верил в то, что сможет выдержать настолько бесстыдное наступление.

— Вот как, значит.

— Должен же я… — Джек поднял голову, чтобы рассмотреть лицо своего любовника и затем наградить его полным внимания и осторожности поцелуем в пострадавшую щёку, пока одной рукой умело расслаблял строгий узел галстука, — предложить тебе рассмотреть альтернативный вариант снять напряжение, раз уж ты не намерен отдаваться в объятия Морфея. Всегда есть ещё мои.

Янто с трудом сдержал очередной смешок, не зная, что и думать. А от прикосновения, пускай и такого любовного, к щеке, он запоздало обнаружил, что она серьёзно болела. Но это просто ушибы — ничего, что бы стоило внимания в данный момент.

— С чего такая благосклонность?

Противореча внутреннему сопротивлению, Джонс крепче вцепился пальцами в ворсистый покров военной шинели и плотнее прижался к Харкнессу, достаточно было ощутить лёгкое касание пухлых губ к чувствительному участку шеи, которое ещё мгновение назад надёжно скрывал воротник. Довольный полученным ответом, Джек ухмыльнулся и сантиметром ниже закрепил очередной поцелуй, больше похожий на укус.

— За заслуги перед человечеством и мной лично, — не поднимая головы, отвечал он. — Я ведь по-прежнему _должен_ тебе за спасение.

— О, теперь так…

Янто расслабленно улыбнулся, по инерции продолжая играть в недотрогу и отворачивать лицо, хотя понимал, что уже проиграл окончательно, пока Джек продолжал рассыпать, точно жемчуг, по его шее и лицу всё более требовательные поцелуи.

— Соглашайся, — настаивая на признании поражения, протянул Джек, и Янто вдруг повернулся к нему прямо лицом, так что они чуть не столкнулись носами.

— Пожалею ли я об этом наутро? — прямолинейно поинтересовался он, хотя и знал единственный возможный ответ.

— Конечно, нет, — теперь Джек остановился и выглядел едва не оскорблённо. — Когда бы такое было?

— Ну-у, вообще-то…

— _Так_ …

— Ладно-ладно, — отпустив уступчивый смешок, Джонс бегло огляделся, насколько можно было, не поворачивая головы, и затем досадливо продолжил: — Однако. Условия здесь совсем никакие…

— Да ладно, нам ли привыкать? Помнишь тот вечер в…

— О боже, нет. Сделай одолжение, остановись прямо сейчас. Я же уже почти забыл.

Оба рассмеялись, на секунду предавшись ностальгии; моментом позже Джек заговорил:

— Раз на то пошло, напомню, есть _новая машина_. Что думаешь?

— Сомневаюсь, что в… _этом_ будет хоть отчасти настолько комфортно, как в нашем внедорожнике… но сгодится, так и быть.

— _Так и быть_? А кто же потерял этот наш комфортный внедорожник, не знаешь?

Янто только смущённо усмехнулся в ответ, сосчитав, что сейчас не время припоминать ту нелепую случайность. Упускать ещё больше драгоценных секунд из-за подобных мелочей? Ещё чего.

Джек с готовностью поддержал смех своего партнёра, уже даже позабыв и, разумеется, простив ему случай с внедорожником. Эта потеря вовсе не являлась такой уж вопиющей, ведь, в конце концов, они без того лишились слишком многого за последние дни — практически _всего_. За исключением друг друга. Что прекрасно — это единственное, за что на самом деле стоило держаться. Пусть жизнь отобрала их дом, она сделала большую ошибку, что не разлучила их, потому что теперь они построят новый — даже лучше, чем было, — а как преодолеют брошенную рукой судьбы горстку испытаний им в лицо, ещё и воздадут этой самой жизни по заслугам. Если придётся.

Так и не проронив более ни единого слова, они одномоментным порывом подались навстречу друг другу и крепким влажным поцелуем обозначили переход на новый этап в их сегодняшней маленькой игре в “Беглецов" — от остальных людей, от насущных проблем, от всего мира. Но поцелуй неловко оборвался, и они замерли так, до невозможности близко друг к другу, точно собираясь сказать что-то, но никак не могли определиться — нужно ли. Оба думали о том, что последний их “полноценный” поцелуй выдался в последнюю минуту существования Хаба, в краденное мгновение прямо перед взрывом. В ту ночь, казалось, оборвалось что-то… большое. Настолько большое, что находясь вблизи невозможно разглядеть; ответ вертелся где-то на грани сознания и подсознания, но ухватиться за него никак не удавалось. Им обоим хотелось бы убедить себя, что самое страшное позади, но этот недопонятый призрак чего-то потерянного не допускал даже возможности полностью успокоиться, внушал ощущение, словно они крали лишние секунды у судьбы, чтобы побыть вместе. Как будто само мироздание ополчилось против них — доселе равнодушное, оно было в неистовстве.

Смятенное замешательство длилось всего несколько чрезвычайно коротких долей секунды. Мгновение спустя они снова крепко вцепились друг в друга в новом поцелуе — затяжном, долгожданном; который был точно дерзкий жест судьбе, провозглашавший абсолютное торжество неозвученного чувства над любыми ниспосланными неприятностями. Именно с этой секунды им стало окончательно всё равно, где они находились, кто был поблизости, что творилось вокруг. Скоро — возможно, слишком скоро, но таково уж увлекающееся свойство человеческой натуры, — в мыслях не осталось ничего, кроме решительного стремления скорее забыться в сладостной неге в руках друг друга. Осталось только это застывшее мгновение — как изволил выразиться Джек, — за которое они собирались успеть больше, гораздо больше, чем позволяли законы времени. Да и разве могли какие-то там _законы времени_ ограничить их?

При иных обстоятельствах и достатке сил, Янто бы за такой флирт уже перехватил бы инициативу и сделал всё сам, да погрубее, но сейчас, обладая несколько иным настроем, он просто отдался в руки Джека. Его искусные сильные пальцы всегда опережали желания Янто, причём в самые подходящие для этого моменты; Джек безошибочно знал, что и когда делать — он успел прекрасно изучить особенности и прихоти тела своего партнёра.

Бесцеремонная мысль врезалась в сознание Янто: эти умелые руки ласкали сотни других тел до него, возможно, каждым из испробованных ими способов. Но он отбросил колючее чувство прочь: едва ли это имело какое-то значение, хотя бы потому что _настоящее_ принадлежало одному ему. Это всё, что важно.

***

Янто Джонс не был уверен, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как между ними отзвучало последнее слово. Сколько времени прошло между поцелуем за складом и тем, как он обнаружил себя крепко прижимавшимся к Джеку в тесной обстановке на заднем сидении автомобиля. Однако… больше, чем полчаса, уж наверняка прошло.

Янто молча уткнулся носом в плечо любовника и расслабленно улыбнулся. То, что произошло сейчас… это была нежнейшая интимная близость. Давно уже он не получал столько тепла, нежности, и внимания со стороны Джека, как сегодня. И теперь, по завершении, он без преувеличения чувствовал себя так, словно с кожаного тесноватого сидения машины перенёсся на пуховую перину какой-то королевской постели. Впрочем, ощущение оставалось сугубо внутренним. Снаружи… что ж, пожалуй, он действительно не отказался бы от мягкой свежей постели и сна длиной в полутора суток. Внезапный налёт тоски по дому захлестнул его — впервые по-настоящему сильно с тех пор, как они подались в бега. Янто ощутил, что уже начал скучать по привычному хаотично-нейтральному распорядку дня, который пусть и бывал, зачастую, _длиннее_ , чем хотелось бы, но не исключавшему гарантии очутиться в конце в своей родной постели — зачастую в приятной компании. Ему уже не хватало этого удовлетворительного ощущения некоторой устойчивости в мире, которую смог обрести за годы, проведённые на работе в Торчвуде-Три; пусть на это и ушло действительно много времени, попыток и сил — оно того стоило. А также… о, определённо скучал по своей служивой, но крайне благонадёжной, кофемашине. Разумеется, временами даже у них случались какие-то мелкие разногласия (такова уж сама природа отношений), но в целом это было крайне приятное сотрудничество. Настоящий момент был этого лишён. Более того, сейчас приходилось употреблять растворимый кофе вместо своего фирменного — отвратительное оскорбление его принципам, но деваться некуда. Пока. Да и в целом он, естественно, скучал по базе. Даже по неприютным подземельям, однообразным бесконечным коридорам, которые полнились сыростью и холодом; даже по самым тёмным и далёким частям, где водились лишь призраки. Даже по тюремным камерам с постоялицей Дженет. А стоило подумать про архивы, начинало болеть сердце и перехватывать дыхание от обиды: столько лет работы — затем, чтобы всё было разрушено. Столько вещей, документов, оружия, инструментов, знаний… столько _истории_ теперь утеряно навсегда, похоронено в земле, по прихоти каких-то… Джонс вовремя опомнился и выдохнул, благоразумно осаждая поток мыслей, пока не дошёл до проклятий.

Но следовало отвести мысль в сторону от тоски по утраченному Хабу, Янто понимал, что на самом деле очень, _очень_ сильно хотел бы вернуться домой. Прямо сейчас. Перенестись — в идеале. В свою маленькую квартиру в непримечательном спальном районе Кардиффа. Туда, где всё понятно, знакомо и просто, где каждой мелочной вещице отведено своё особо место; где в особо тяжёлые минуты неопределённости он мог отыскать покой в одиночестве и привести мысли в порядок. Вот уж чего _на самом деле_ сейчас не доставало, так это возможности уединиться с самим собой в тишине, взять верх над господством хаоса в разуме и вернуть всё на круги своя. А впрочем… Джека прихватить с собой было бы тоже неплохо. Янто улыбнулся этой мысли, поёрзал в объятиях своего капитана, попытавшись устроиться удобнее в тесном пространстве, и поправил на своём плече его шинель, которой они укрылись за неимением альтернативы.

В блаженной расслабленной обстановке, в объятиях, сквозь которые никакой морозный воздух или что бы то ни было ещё не могли достать Янто, его сознание предательски ускользало в сонную темноту. Эта обволакивающая, точно пуховое одеяло, атмосфера неприкосновенности, безопасности, которой не отыскать ни за какими стенами, а только здесь, вблизи капитана Джека Харкнесса, действовала эффективнее любого снотворного. Но Джонс держался, потому что… ну, не исключена вероятность, что их могут хватиться в любую минуту — колкая насторожённость и готовность по первому тревожному звуку, знаку или видению сорваться с места и ринуться в самую гущу событий никуда не делись, а лишь притихли. И, к тому же, рассвет уже близко. Он несёт с собой неизвестность — скорее всего, новые проблемы. А к этому нужно быть готовым — что, в том числе, значит “не проспать”.

Небольшая смена положения помогла ему устроить голову так, чтобы вид ночного неба во всём своём великолепии предстал перед глазами — пожалуй, в этих нелепых машинах с открытым верхом всё же были свои плюсы. Иногда, глядя вот так, в нескончаемую вышину, Янто неосознанно припоминал то беззаботное время, когда, смотря в небо, мог думать разве что о грядущей погоде со всеми вытекающими. «Пойдёт ли дождь? Или всё же нет? Стоит ли брать с собой зонт или, может, вовсе послать всё к чертям да остаться дома… нет, пожалуй, зонт всё-таки не помешает». Но… теперь это прошлое казалось таким недосягаемым, минувшим невообразимо давно — словно три жизни тому назад, — что и скучать по нему как-то нелепо.

Небо, живописным полотном развернувшееся над землёй, стало матово чёрным в свой самый тёмный предрассветный час. Некоторые звёзды уже начали исчезать, утопая в космической пустоте — первое предвестие медленно подступавшей утренней зари.

Звёзды. Загадочные застывшие вспышки в пустоте, с доисторических времён привлекавшие внимание человека. Кого-то они вдохновляли на создание шедевров, кого-то побуждали отправляться искать ответы на вечные вопросы, а кого-то попросту пугали. Но им-то, на самом деле, всё равно. Холодные отстранённые свидетели бытия, они даже не осознают своего присутствия. Скопления чистой энергии, точно также обречённые на жизненный цикл и вымирание, но… без эмоций. Без привязанностей. Без сожалений.

Звёздам всё равно, что сейчас происходило на какой-то песчинке — Земле. Всё равно, хорошо или плохо разрешится очередной проходящий конфликт — во вселенских масштабах не существует категоричных чёрно-белых понятий. У звёзд нет близких, нет детей, чтобы понимать всю величину людского ужаса. У них _вовсе_ нет никаких чувств, чтобы что-то понимать, чтобы кому-то сопереживать. Все истории для них — как одна, и ни к какой из частей они не причастны. Они сами — отзвучавшее эхо старых историй, с опозданием доходившее до тех, кто и разглядеть-то ничего не может. И для кого-то — там, на другом конце космоса, — _эта_ история уже давно стала частью невидимого прошлого, продиравшегося сквозь вечность вслед за светом маленького Солнца.

Где-то там, возможно, тоже решается чья-то судьба — прямо сейчас. Где-то — в масштабах катастрофы. Где-то тоже гибнет в огне чей-то дом. Где-то царит та же несправедливость. Где-то похожая кучка отчаянных безумцев пытается исправить непоправимое. Где-то всё уже кончено, и остался лишь пепел от погребального костра.

Неисчислимое множество огромных маленьких трагедий рассыпано по Вселенной — подле каждой звёзды найдётся хотя бы одна. И все обречены остаться неуслышанными, непонятыми, сгинуть в небытие навечно. Как и та, что разворачивается на Земле сегодня. И, возможно, единственный смысл всего этого — стать искрой звёздного света, дополняющей многомиллиардное сияние космоса.

— После всех этих лет… — Янто шёпотом, точно опасаясь спугнуть трепетный момент, нарушил застывшую тишину, — после всего _дерьма_ , обрушившегося на нас оттуда, звёзды, они по-прежнему выглядят так…

— Притягательно. Знаю, — ему не нужно было видеть лица капитана, чтобы знать, что он улыбался. — И самое интересное — это никогда не пройдёт. Сколько бы ещё “дерьма”, как ты выразился, ни свалилось. Каждая из них — уникальный маяк надежды, что бы мы себе ни придумывали.

Янто только неопределённо хмыкнул в ответ, почувствовав себя вдруг чересчур уставшим для дискуссий экзистенциального характера. Думать — одно дело, но преобразовывать эфирные мысли в грубые формы слов… совсем другое.

— И чтоб ты знал, хорошего там тоже немало, — Джек счёл нужным продолжить сам, спустя небольшую паузу. — Мы просто не замечаем. Или вовсе забываем, — он отпустил глубокий вздох; казалось, даже у словоохотливого Джека Харкнесса внутренний оратор был не в лучшем состоянии. — Так уж устроены мы, люди. Хорошее пролетает в одночасье и так же быстро улетучивается из памяти, зато плохое… впивается в подкорок навсегда.

— Так ли уж навсегда? Наступали бы мы на одни и те же грабли, если бы не забывали плохого… — инертно оспорил Янто.

— Ну что ж, здесь ты меня подловил, — Джек усмехнулся. — И как бы то ни было…

— Слушай, если ты собираешься свести всё к важности умения ценить текущий момент — так сразу и скажи. Знаешь же, со мной не нужно ходить вокруг да около.

Капитан засмеялся вновь, уже на порядок инициативнее. Порой его поражала эта способность Янто предугадывать окончание его, Джека, мысли, вопреки тому, успел ли он сам обдумать её или нет.

— О, да. Вот взять хотя бы сейчас, например. Разве нам плохо? — хмыкнув, он прижал любовника к себе покрепче. — Так почему бы не ценить это?

— Я-то ценю, — Янто улыбнулся в подтверждение. — Но, если цепляться за каждый момент, так и зациклиться недолго. А о грядущем тоже стоит иногда думать. Хотя бы немного вперёд, — его взгляд скользнул вниз, ухватившись за светлое пятнышко в темноте вокруг них… и уже в следующее мгновение Янто держал в руке свою смятую _новую_ рубашку, выуженную откуда-то из-под великолепной задницы Харкнесса. Валлиец продолжил говорить, не скрывая негодования: — Вот тебе и яркая иллюстрация. Как я, ко всем чертям, разглажу грёбанную рубашку без утюга? Может, ты знаешь?

— О боже, Янто…

Не нашедшись, как лучше отреагировать, чтобы не спровоцировать случайно вспышку заслуженного негодования на себя лично, Джек только рассмеялся. И Янто, смирившись с рядом мелких невзгод разом в этот самый момент, поддержал его смех, швырнул потерпевшую рубашку на переднее сиденье, а затем без лишних слов заключил любовника в крепкие объятия и снова спрятал лицо, уткнувшись куда-то ему в грудь. Джек смиренно принял это и ничего больше не произнёс, позволив тишине утвердиться.

Капитан прозрачно улыбался, любовным объятием прижимая к себе Янто, мягко проводил пальцами по всклокоченным волосам и чувствовал себя весьма довольным. За исключением ряда физических факторов, на которые по-прежнему оказывали болезненное влияние недавние смерти, сейчас он мог наконец-то сказать, что стал чувствовать себя значительно лучше — и молча надеялся на то, что Янто тоже. Хотя поводов для волнения меньше не стало, приятно было ощутить, как нескончаемое удушливое беспокойство ослабило, наконец, свою хватку. В голове даже промелькнула мысль, что, быть может, следовало перестать умалчивать то, что он умалчивает — хотя бы отчасти, хотя бы перед своим возлюбленным. Но он категорично отослал эту мысль прочь. Не навсегда — просто до лучших времён, когда они будут если не совершенно свободны, то хотя бы обременены _меньшим_ количеством насущных проблем.

Джек слушал умиротворяюще спокойное дыхание Янто, который с переменным успехом боролся с накатывающей сонливостью, и сам поддался отвлечённому раздумью. Временами капитан грешным делом думал, что за свой долгий век уже привык ко всем сторонам человеческого характера, что познал достаточно, чтобы безошибочно разгадывать кого бы то ни было и что удивить его больше нечем, а всё, что он видел прежде, будет всего-навсего бесконечно возвращаться — в разной форме, но одно и то же. Однако Янто то и дело доказывал ему, что рано радоваться — то ли ещё будет… Без сомнений, он был особенным. Один на миллион — или даже больше. Джек с трудом припоминал, когда в последний раз у него был постоянный партнёр, с которым не хотелось ничего менять, не хотелось даже думать о том, чтобы однажды остановиться, — его согревало понимание, что таким стал для него именно Янто. И если бы вдруг бессмертное существование каким-нибудь чудесным образом прекратилось, плавно перейдя в обычную человеческую жизнь с запасом в пару десятилетий, он ни минуты бы не раздумывал перед выбором, с кем ему стоит разделить эту жизнь.

Джек с трудом сдержал усмешку над самим собой: да, похоже, он и впрямь слишком много умирал.

А Янто, чтобы не допустить провала в сонное забытьё, снова заговорил, растревожив вязкое безмолвие:

— Ты бы правда взял меня с собой? — он не стал уточнять, надеясь, что его партнёр в состоянии без лишних подробностей понять, что он имел в виду.

— Обязательно возьму, — незамедлительно последовал ответ. — Если, конечно, ты согласен.

— Обязательно соглашусь, — проглотив несвоевременный зевок, произнёс Джонс. — Только… сосредоточимся на том, чтобы поскорее разгрести бардак на нашей планете, ладно? А потом я, может быть, отвечу, действительно готов ли сбежать с тобой на край вселенной.

Джек улыбнулся, наградив Янто лёгким поцелуем в лоб, прежде чем ответить:

— Как скажешь.

Вокруг Янто ничего не осталось, кроме тепла, призрачных звуков ночного города, ласкового прикосновения чужого дыхания к ободранной щеке и согревавшей душу веры, что всё непременно наладится. Что расцветающий на востоке светлый бутон солнца не принесёт с собой ничего плохого. Если он персонально не сможет повлиять на ход происходящего — Джек сможет. Да, он… оступился прежде. Узнавать об этом — ошеломительно. Но Янто Джонс не сомневался, что на сей раз всё будет иначе, что нынешний капитан Харкнесс, _его капитан Харкнесс_ , не посмеет остаться в стороне. Янто верил в это как в чёртов постулат.

Не важно, что там Джек натворил в прошлом. Не важно, сколько на нём грехов, сколько ещё подобных “ошибок прошлого” может всплыть в будущем — всё поправимо. Не важно даже, кого он любил и любит всё ещё, нет… главное, что они здесь. Вместе. Сейчас. Это правда. Это настоящее. И если где-то очерчена резкая грань конца, то уж точно не теперь. Им ещё предстояло слишком многое, и никакая судьба, никакой бог не вправе судить им расстаться.

Янто чувствовал себя так, будто они только что преодолели какую-то условную веху. И теперь мог взглянуть на пройдённый путь: от начала противоречивых взаимоотношений с совершенно не запланированного занятия сексом в машине в похожий “краденый” момент, когда он был с Джеком только потому, что был запутан и сломлен, до настоящего, когда стало легче с принятием и отпущением прошлой боли. И в настоящий момент он точно знал, что чувствовал. Некоторым временем ранее он почти сделал это — чуть было не прошептал в порыве страсти заветные три слова, которые сдерживал слишком, слишком долго. Но снова, как и множество раз до этого, его остановило непреклонное: « _Ещё не время_ ». И как долго это будет продолжаться? До тех пор, пока не станет слишком поздно? Ради чего?

Может, стоило бы воспользоваться возможностью текущего момента, пока наваждение ещё не отступило и они не принялись снова играть строго отведённые им роли, опустив факт прошедшего момента как что-то нелепое, наивное, несвоевременное. Может, позже он пожалеет, что не стал. Но… так и быть. В любом случае, ещё не конец. Успеется.

Рассвету всё равно, какой день он предвещает или даже какую эпоху предваряет. Он просто… делает своё дело. Разрисовывает небо неповторимым полотном, роняет в траву сверкающую росу и всячески старается напомнить утратившему веру человечеству о существовании чуда в мире. Настоящего чуда — в маленьких, коротких мгновениях, которые невозможно остановить. Но, впрочем, ради тех, кто желает и ищет… время иногда может сделать исключение: замедлить свой ход. На мгновение. Вот, что сейчас происходит.

У Янто Джонса и капитана Джека Харкнесса есть всё время мира, пока новый день ещё не настал.


	3. Отголоски в стенах

Непроницаемая тяжёлая дверь захлопнулась с характерным стуком. Звук разрезал воздушную плоть, будто та была реальна; вместе с тем последняя нить, связующая с внешним миром, оказалась отсечена. И капитан Джек Харкнесс остался один. Наедине с этими голыми выцветшими стенами, которые повидали бог знает сколько преступников и невинных, лежанкой, на которой коротали дни томительные заключения бог знает какие люди, и мыслями, в которых творилось бог знает что.

Только что он умер. Снова. И видит Господь, всей душой желал, чтобы в этот раз удача ему изменила. Потому что _он потерпел поражение_. Поражение из того числа, после которого лучшим вариантом было бы остаться мёртвым. Навсегда.

Какое-то время в сознании царило почти абсолютное затишье. Внутри словно что-то оборвалось, что-то чрезвычайно важное, и повлекло за собой разрушение налаженной цепи мыслей как о прошедшем, так и о предстоящем. Воспоминания, решения… всё ушло. Сейчас ничего не осталось. Только темнота и ядовитыми змеями ворочавшаяся в ней боль — не оглушающая, не пронзительная; шелест от движения её колючего тела — всего лишь прелюдия того, что ему предстояло пережить. И он _переживёт_ , даже если желание продолжать существовать — чувствовать — упадёт в минус. Проклятие во что бы то ни стало будет тащить его обратно по битому стеклу, из раза в раз. Самого Джека никто не спрашивал.

Но постепенно шок начал отступать. Эта закономерность проходила естественно и просто, как приливы и отливы. Очередной цикл, которого не избежать.

В числе первых вернулось одно яркое чувство. Приторное, раздражающее и неподвластное описанию: чувство смерти от отравления. Оно по-прежнему сидело в его горле. Застряло, словно полусгнивший, полный заноз старый еловый кол не в сердце, но мучительно близко. Оно останется с ним ещё в ближайшие несколько дней — в лучшем случае. А может, не отвяжется никогда. Как, например, не исчезает вкус, запах и ощущение земли, два тысячелетия душившей его — каждую секунду, опять и опять.

Постепенно в мыслях воссоздавалась всё более детальная картина произошедшего. Он вспоминал, как умирал, терял контроль над телом, но несколько бесконечно долгих, исполненных агонии мгновений до падения в пустоту, он ещё был в сознании и мог понимать, что происходило, слышать звуки, ощущать боль, угасание собственной жизни. Чувствовать, как она выгорала, до последней тлеющей искорки; вместе с ней погибала и надежда — окончательно. Но даже не это было самое страшное, а… все те люди. Люди, которые чувствовали то же самое, что и он, каждую мелочь. Которые умирали точно так же — без надежды. Никому из них не суждено было вернуться. Только ему. Даже не…

Вслед за телесным неизбежно восстанавливалось и духовное. И первое чувство, упорно вскарабкавшееся наружу, — ядовитое сожаление. Хотя оно только начинало свой путь из темноты, от одного предвкушения силы его мёртвой хватки хотелось кричать.

Капитан безучастно накрыл руками голову и зарылся пальцами в собственные волосы — всё рефлекторно, точно попытка увернуться от удара, но на ином уровне. Предвидя грядущее, он из последних сил старался цепляться за реальное. Хоть что-то реальное. Первое — и единственное, — что попалось его взгляду — стены. Мертвенно-белые, холодные, одинаковые, сужавшие пространство, угнетавшие. Ни одна живая душа, пусть даже самая мелочная, не могла уместиться в этой маленькой комнатке, безрешёточной клетке; она неизбежно рвалась наружу, но стены останавливали. И от этого невидимого бесшумного противостояния оставались шрамы. Сколько отрубленных частичек различных душ схоронили в себе эти стены? Сколько воспоминаний погребено здесь? Сколько последних искр надежды умерло в них, захватанных белыми руками? И что преподнесёт им лично он, Джек? Какую часть души готов отрезать от себя и оставить здесь на жертвенную смерть? Или, может, это будет вспышка отчаянного гнева, ударами кулаков обрушенная на гладкую бледную поверхность, навеки отмеченная незначительными смазанными следами крови, частичек кожи с костяшек? Или, может… ничего.

В конце концов, это именно то, что всегда после него остаётся. Ничего. Точно после библейского апокалипсиса — _ничего_. Пустыня, стылый пепел в ногах, засохшая кровь на ботинках, шинели и кистях рук, и смерть вокруг, и жжёный ветер, змеёй следующий за ней по пятам. Изредка всему этому сопутствовало сожаление тех, кому чудом удалось уцелеть и свидетельствовать. Всегда — его собственное сожаление. Которое, впрочем, едва ли имело хоть какую-то значимость, ведь… он-то справится.

И раз за разом тень его былого присутствия преследовали скорбные слова, все друг на друга похожие — из века в век. «Мы ничего не можем сделать».

Джек порывисто вздохнул — воздух с сухой болью вторгся в его дыхательные пути, точно он не дышал целую вечность или в воздухе витало неизмеримое множество микроскопических осколков стёкол. Всё, что он делал, слышал, видел и ощущал после последнего воскрешения воспринималось как сквозь густой туман — будто это всё был не он, а кто-то другой в его теле, а сам Джек только безропотно наблюдал со стороны, — но ровным счётом до этого момента. Всё кончено. Он действительно ничего не может сделать — не отсюда, не теперь. Всё, что осталось за ним сейчас — решение: принять или сбежать.

Принятие могло не увенчаться успехом и сломать его. Риск обезуметь при бессмертной участи… одиозно. Сбежать?.. О, это он способен делать вечно.

… Не будь стены безмолвны, они бы насмехались. Зачем им пленить того, кто сам себя загнал в ловушку?

Капитан Харкнесс прожил неприлично много жизней. И как у человека, не просто обречённого существовать бесконечно, но и искренне старающегося помнить всё, его разум своеобразно устроен. Уровень памяти — особенно. Здесь всё как в старом доме, или путаном подземелье, или просто как в длинном белом коридоре; и всюду — запертые двери, которые ведут в почти настоящие комнаты, построенные на воспоминаниях. Помимо образов, записей, предметов и прочих напоминаний о каждой из ушедших жизней, иногда в комнатах можно найти призраков. Эхо, оставшееся от людей, которых он так и не смог отпустить. Большинство призраков рано или поздно исчезали, не оставляя за собой ни следа, но некоторые оставались. (Навсегда?)

Определённые двери он избегал намеренно; каких-то сторонился с ужасом. Пару комнат временами навещал, проведывал, проходил сквозь замершие воспоминания и слушал стылые отзвуки невозвратимого — как с сожалением, так и без него; с благодарностью. А от некоторых замков потерял ключи.

Хотя бывает тяжело насилу отрывать частицы собственной души и запирать их подальше, в одиночестве, — это необходимость. Если бы Джек не поступал так, если бы не был достаточно хладнокровным, его уже давно поглотило бы безумие. Эти надёжные двери и стены обеспечивают тишину, которая облегчает ему существование в настоящем. Запертые комнаты молчат. Все, кроме одной: той, где он спрятал самого себя, до сих пор похороненного в земле.

Каждую новую дверь он запирал, когда не оставалось никого или ничего, чтобы держаться, или появлялась необходимость уйти подальше, исчезнуть по каким-либо соображениям. И уже сейчас Джек ощущал угрожающее приближение момента, когда ему потребуется запереть очередную дверь. Он редко чувствовал себя полностью готовым к таким мерам, но сейчас… его сердце разрывалось от мысли, что покинуть _эту_ комнату — необходимость. Всё произошло слишком быстро. Всё здесь ещё слишком живое, тёплое, совсем настоящее. И призраков осталось больше, чем обычно.

Все они были здесь — с ним. Его маленькая команда — его по-настоящему огромная гордость… и невозможная боль. Эхо дорогих ему жизней, разбитых, разрушенных если не прямым вмешательством, не его собственными руками, то косвенно, — из-за него.

Первым призраком, оказавшимся в данной комнате, когда она ещё только начала создаваться, была Сьюзи. Хотя память о ней была тускла и образ блёкл, ведь он не успел как следует узнать её, она всё равно останется здесь. Её жизнь — душа — была его ответственностью. И он не справился.

Да, она совершила множество ошибок, но кто не совершал? Да, большинство её поступков невозможно оправдать, как и её одержимость, но всё где-то берёт свой исток. Её сломленность, которую она схоронила под диковатой отстранённостью и суровостью — это исток. _Он_ должен был заметить это, помочь, чтобы предотвратить грядущее — да, ради всеобщего блага. Дело совершенно не в её мрачности, не в её таланте ко лжи и скрытности — нет. По правде говоря, всё лежало на поверхности. Он просто не смотрел. А неизбежно узнав о происшествии с ней в безвременье — отказался даже от мысли пытаться.

И только теперь, глядя на бесплотную тень, он мог понять всю нелепость ситуации. Она не заслуживала безразличия. Как ни одна живая душа во вселенной не заслуживает.

Дальше Оуэн и Тошико — покинувшие его единовременно. С первого взгляда на них — превосходных мастеров своего дела — могло бы показаться, что они находились друг от друга на противоположных полюсах, но человеку с многовековым опытом было нетрудно разглядеть сходства. Разные способы справляться с несвоевременными потерями развели их, сотворили такое нелепое недопонимание.

Оуэн взбунтовался против собственной боли, использовал энергию озлобленности на весь мир как топливо, потому что ничего другого не осталось. А понимание, что это не несёт с собой ничего, кроме проблем для тех, кто по-прежнему рядом с ним, приходило с серьёзной задержкой. Джек прекрасно понимал такую схему поведения, в полной мере прожив её и ощутив на себе все последствия — не единожды.

Тошико выбрала путь замыкания в себе, в бесконечности внутреннего мира; отгородила себя от боли чрезвычайной занятостью, погрузившись в своё дело целиком с первого же дня на работе, нашедшей её в худшее, отчаянное время жизни, — работа, о которой она не позволяла себе даже мечтать. Она направила свой гений на изучение вселенной необычным способом — через технологии, как собственноручно разработанные, так и принесённые к земному берегу Разлома с неизвестных планет. Маленькая азиатка с чуткой душой и несгибаемой силой воли, она была из того редкого рода людей, которые относились к чему-то чужеродному не только как к угрозе; её интересовали знания, культура, технологии родом с другого конца вселенной. Тошико радовало обнаруживать подтверждение своих догадок, что живые чувствующие существа так или иначе все походили друг на друга — внутри. Она полагала, что межвидовые сходства, определённо _логичная_ , почти математическая, закономерность бытия, невидимыми нитями связывавшая всё живое, делают вселенную не такой одинокой. Она верила, что то, чему отдаёт себя целиком, делает её саму не такой одинокой. И кто знает, чего она могла бы добиться, что ещё обнаружить, открыть и создать, если бы принципиальная леди Смерть не назначила для неё столь ранний час.

Если бы только им обоим было дано немного больше времени.

Также здесь, в комнате памяти, уже находились и некоторые воспоминания о Гвен — незавершённый полуотсутствующий образ, который, как Джек искренне надеялся, будет оставаться таким ещё долго, пока она жива. Решительно ворвавшись туда, где она посчитала необходимым своё присутствие, не приемля возражений, эта великолепная женщина сразу перевернула всё, что только, казалось бы, устоялось. Пройдя сквозь долгие столетия наперекор естественному ходу вещей, Джек уже был так близок к тому, чтобы отвергнуть чувства, способность сопереживать и привязываться, отделить от себя всё человечное и навечно запечатать даже не в отдельной комнате, а в стенах, но… появилась она. И напомнила, что нельзя становиться безразличным, неважно, смертный ты или нет. Нельзя отделять себя от людей — от человечества, — только потому что ты слегка отличаешься. Нельзя отстраняться от чужих чувств, нельзя прикрываться “высшим благом”, потому что за всем тем, чем они занимались, за всей их борьбой — жизни. Миллионы. И важна каждая, до единой. Она напомнила, что испытывать эмоции, переживать их, радоваться и страдать, искренне смеяться и искренне плакать — не преступление. Это дар.

И хотя она сама отличалась от остальных, не отказывалась от своей прежней жизни вопреки всему, Джек знал, что это лишь оболочка, удобный для поддержания внешний образ. Торчвуд изменил и Гвен, как изменял всех до неё и продолжит изменять после. Хоть она и справлялась превосходно, не подавая виду и не позволяя переменам даже отчасти надломить её, Джек знал, что глубоко внутри она переживала до такой степени, что чувствовала себя обескровленной. Ей не обязательно было говорить — он знал, как часто бессилие доводило её до исступления, до беспричинного крика в ночи.

Потому что этот вышеупомянутый “дар” имеет не только лишь одну положительную сторону.

И… Янто. О, Янто… Это имя, окрашенное чувством тёплого крепкого объятия, с оттеночным цветом поражения укоренившейся сдержанности — лишь исключение, только ради Джека. Имя, которое хотелось повторять снова и снова, отчаянно отрицая тот факт, что всё, что осталось от его носителя — вымученный двойник, сотканный из воспоминаний, образ, к которому невозможно притронуться.

Янто, который всегда был готов добиваться поставленной цели во что бы то ни стало; стучаться в запертые двери, сколько потребуется, снести чёртову стену, если это _действительно необходимо_. Что отразилось, в том числе, на их отношениях с Джеком — ведь что ни говори, а основные барьеры сломал именно он. Если же спросить Джека, почему он сопротивлялся до последнего, впуская этого человека в свою жизнь, он вряд ли выдал бы что-то вразумительное в ответ. Может, всё дело в том, что он заранее предчувствовал губительность этой привязанности ещё до того, как она успела зародиться. А предчувствия уже давно перестали его обманывать, хотя он так и не научился слушать.

Янто, тихий и сдержанный, но смеющийся ярко и заразительно — в моменты его искреннего увлечённого смеха словно становилось светлее.

Янто, добрый, преданный и любящий, который на самом деле был подобен неогранённому самоцвету, заточённому в серую оболочку непримечательного камня — ради безопасного покоя. Каждая новая грань его личности восхищала своим блеском, и казалось, что так будет всегда.

Янто, которого больше нет. Которого Джек держал недостаточно крепко в своих объятиях, и чёрные руки смерти выхватили его — в пустоту.

Янто, ради спасения которого Джек взаправду согласился бы на сделку, противоречившую всем моральным принципам.

Если бы только…

Но слишком поздно. Жизнь уже отобрала его. А сделка ради спасения потеряла свой смысл даже постфактум — они всё равно заберут детей.

Жизнь забрала у Джека всех. Кроме Гвен. Но так ли много времени пройдёт, прежде чем жизнь заберёт и её?

Может, капитан Харкнесс ещё в состоянии предотвратить хотя бы это. Исчезнув.

… Джек не смог устоять перед соблазном задержаться в чертогах собственной памяти ещё немного, вопреки тому, что это только наносило новый вред недавней ране — ужасной, рваной, на которую страшно было взглянуть. Но поскольку реальность, в которой он был заперт в окружении враждебных стен, как будто замерла, здесь всё становилось всё более настоящим.

Он смотрел на своего возлюбленного сквозь преграду между реальным и вымышленным, и видел его, как наяву. Казалось — протяни руку и дотронешься, да только в действительности пошевелиться он так и не мог.

И иногда этот Янто повторял не так давно отзвучавшие слова настоящего Янто, точно пугающее эхо.

— Поговори со мной, Джек.

Запоздалое чувство вины за несделанное, несказанное — _и_ сказанное — всаживало в него ржавые иглы, одна за одной. Сожаление разрасталось под сердцем, подобно плотоядному монстру; искажало комнату, накладывая её фрагменты на реальность и наоборот. А ему, в самом деле, деваться было некуда — как ни старайся, из собственной головы побега нет.

Он даже не заметил, как слёзы длинными тропинками побежали по щекам к губам, до тех пор, пока это не отразилось резкой болью в уставших глазах. И возникло обжигающее желание отвечать ему, призрачному образу, вопреки пониманию, что это настоящий абсурд. И он заговорил, игнорируя острые уколы искажённой совести, что этим он ничего не исправит, а только потешит своё эго. Да, не исправит. Но и не испортит тоже.

Джек даже не пытался следить за тем, какое воплощение в физическом мире обретали высвобождаемые мысли. Его не волновало, что обрывки фраз далеко не всегда удачно складывались друг с другом. Он не пытался слушать себя — не снаружи. Просто следовал за чувством, рвавшимся наружу в образе сбивчивого шёпота.

Джек просто собирался рассказать ему всё — прямо сейчас. Начиная с вины, сковывавшей душу ледяной хваткой, за то, что не сделал этого раньше — своевременно. И за то, что не справился со своей ролью _спасителя_ , ведь не смог никого спасти — _никого_. Раскаиваясь в том, что ему нравилось чувствовать себя героем, он клялся, что не сможет простить себе, во что превратился из-за этого самого чувства. И что оно же сделало с Янто.

Иногда он задыхался, будто что-то злое норовило забрать у него возможность высказаться, но всё равно не останавливался, до последнего надеясь наделить хоть толикой смысла уже ускользнувшее мгновение. Он _должен был_ наполнить это смыслом.

Не жалея слов, Джек с горечью рассказывал о своём сожалении, что не смог предугадать и развернуть ход истории в совершенно ином направлении. Или что не смог хотя бы отправиться в посмертие следом. Ведь что ни говори, умирать — одиноко. Даже если рядом есть кто-то, если кто-то держит за руку, обнимает и касается немеющих губ — безразлично, потому что на той стороне всё равно никто не пребудет с тобой. Капитан понимал это слишком хорошо — он бывал там, за чертой, чрезмерно часто. Чаще, чем где-либо ещё во вселенной. Джек знал, что там нет ни голосов, ни звуков, ни видений — вообще ничего. Только холод и первобытный ужас — первоисточник инстинктивного человеческого страха темноты.

И никогда, ни за что на свете он не сможет простить себе, что допустил, чтобы Янто оказался там — совсем один. Никакая исповедь ему не поможет, поскольку бессмертие исключает возможность искупления.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Янто. Слышишь? — эхо собственного голоса утопало в бледной поверхности стен, и безответная тишина сдавливала горло. Но даже вопреки этому, как и собственному опыту, Джек отказывался верить, что всё кончено. Будь он проклят, если поверит, действительно поверит, что всё кончено. — Может, ты всё-таки слышишь меня? Янто?..

На самом деле, только стены могут слышать. Они впитают небрежно рассыпанные Джеком слова, и будут помнить, когда он покинет это место и запрёт подальше воспоминания о нём. Стены навечно схоронят в себе отголоски, даже когда падут и с течением времени превратятся в песочную пыль.

… Джек не может позволить себе запереть эту комнату сейчас. Не может оставить его там. Потому что дал обещание. Он помнит, что, хотя замки на дверях не заставляют забыть навсегда, а лишь помогают отпускать прошлое, время всегда берёт своё: замки либо ржавеют, либо он сам теряет ключи.

А значит, эта дверь останется открытой — столько, сколько потребуется. И если это ознаменует начало анархии, влекущей за собой безумие, значит, пусть так и будет. Он не может позволить себе даже крошечный риск утратить эту память.

В реальном времени, подобно тупому удару поддых, неотвратимо возникал вопрос: _что дальше_? Что ему надлежало делать теперь, когда он лишился всего, ради чего просуществовал сквозь два тысячелетия, ради чего отторгнул вселенскую бесконечность? Ради чего отказался от безмятежного существования вне эмоций — и зачем? Чтобы разбиться и сойти с ума?

Необходимо заглянуть правде в глаза: перенести это расставание — выше его сил. Джек не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь вновь собрать воедино осколки сердца, вырванного из груди с плотью и кровью, или же теперь так и останется, пусто и холодно, на бесконечно долгий срок. Но, быть может, даже в таком разбитом состоянии он ещё способен принести хоть какую-то пользу. Должно быть хоть что-то, способное попытаться заткнуть необъятную чёрную дыру в душе.

Может, хотя не в состоянии спасти всех, он сможет уберечь тех, кто остался: собственную дочь и внука… семьи Янто и Гвен. Отвернуться по прихоти эгоистичной боли и даже не попытаться помочь кому-то в это время, когда мир так опасно близко к грани, за которой разверзнулся ад, было бы низко.

Джек по-прежнему многим обязан этому миру.

И в конце концов. Он же сказал, что _будет бороться_.

Спустя бог знает сколько времени, неожиданный шум за дверью выдернул Джека из мрачных задворок собственного разума, и он моментально вскочил на ноги, как по щелчку. Всегда на взводе, всегда готов к чему бы то ни было, вплоть до самопожертвования.

Он больше не был заинтересован в том, что произойдёт дальше. Знал, что будет — кровь. И его это не задевало, потому что она уже пролилась.

Человеку, который не может умереть, нечего терять. Точно так же, как человеку с разбитым сердцем. Смешивать этих двоих в одном было определённо худшей затеей со стороны вселенной.

Даже если небо обрушится ко всем чертям в этот самый момент и навалится на него всем своим весом, и раздавит — насмерть, — хуже, чем сейчас, ему всё равно не станет.


End file.
